Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to un-tethered wireless transceivers that communicate with an audio source, and more particularly to an audio system which eliminates the need for a wired connection between the first and second wireless transceivers.
Description of the Related Art
The most common type of wireless stereo audio loudspeakers consists of a single radio frequency (RF) transceiver delivering audio to separate left and right loudspeakers via a wired connection. The term “loudspeaker” as used herein refers to any electro-acoustic transducer and includes, but is not limited to, home and professional audio speakers and headphones, earphones, ear buds, etc. The audio system may use a standard wireless protocol, such as Bluetooth or Wi-Fi® (based on the IEEE 802.11 family of standards of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) or the like. The term “standard wireless protocol” or “standard protocol” as used herein refers to any open or publicly available wireless protocol or any wireless protocol that is a product of a standards body or special interest group, which includes but is not limited to Bluetooth and Wi-Fi®. The term “proprietary wireless protocol” or “proprietary protocol” as used herein refers to any wireless protocol other than a standard wireless protocol. Less common configurations are wireless loudspeakers that consist of separate RF receivers for the left and right audio channel. These loudspeakers use proprietary wireless protocols only.
A significant disadvantage of wireless stereo loudspeakers that use a proprietary wireless protocol is that a separate RF transmitter must be added to the audio source since the audio source does not otherwise support the proprietary protocol. These RF transmitters are typically in the form of a dongle, which plugs into the audio source. The dongle adds bulk to portable systems, and shortens battery life if it draws power from the audio source. If the dongle has its own power source, then it becomes one more item that requires a charger.
A significant disadvantage of wireless stereo loudspeakers that use standard protocols, such as Bluetooth or Wi-Fi® or the like, is that these protocols were not designed to reliably carry stereo audio traffic to separate left and right receivers. Therefore, current systems that use standard protocols use a wired connection between the left and right loudspeakers. This results in unsightly or otherwise inconvenient cables for traditional loudspeaker systems, or awkward form factors for small devices such as headphones.
Other corresponding issues related to the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.